gemallafandomcom-20200213-history
The Badlands Campaign
The Badlands was about the journey of a wagon train attempting to get from Bordertown to Maplebrook and then eventually Elysium. However, their train is attacked by goblins and hobgoblins, and the only survivors now must detour all around the Badlands to get to their destination. Characters (In order of appearance) * Prendi O'Glycan * Prondi O'Glycan * Rory Heatflinger * Greg Worthington * Skoldar (left party) * Travish (deceased) * Dorjendo Talon Major NPCs * Aztus Evergreen * the Hobblich * Prince Bloodletter (deceased) * Arms Falman * Bretta Hearthwarmer * Aklius O'Glycan * Bonzo Other NPCs * Conky * Mars Hanequin (deceased) * Rikkan McAuley * High Priest Omabni (deceased) * Jon Runsburg (deceased) * Rumpadumpdump * Ann Harpa * Harsk Ironworker Prelude In 2000 YAGO, during the Age of Unity, the Northern Fog resided, opening a large, expansive new land to the countries below. With their island expansion in progress, and a new plague hitting the slums, New Yarsphere decieded to stay clear. Meanwhile, Barland and Tomaz declared open season. This quickly led to the terrible war of 2004. One that tested the power of the firearm. The War of the Drums. After the war, and a dynastic change in Tomaz, the newly named Badlands was split into colonial territories, and a steady population of migrants began to flow in. This lead to the creation of the Badland Knights, an order created to defend settlers from the attacks of Orcs and goblins, and many new cities across the land. One of these cities is Elysium. Elysium was once a human settlement, the farthest one north there ever has been, until it was captured by Bloodletter Tomaz soldiers, who turned it into a fortress for the Prince. This brings us to the 3rd Elysium expedition, and there quest to get to Elysium. Introduction The campaign opens with the 3rd Elysium expedition sitting around a campfire, around the Renan cliff side. Each of the characters are saying why they are going to Elysium. Rory is going to kill Prince Bloodletter, Prendi and Prondi are going to find a rare plant, said to cure the Mad Plague, and Greg is looking for his real parents, who is said to have been on the 1st Expedition. Aztus and Rema meanwhile, are parting ways with the group once they reach Maplebrook, for they are on a diplomatic mission to the Mayor. Just then, goblins led by hobgoblins ambush the party, killing Skoldar's captain, the bulls, and many of the other travelers. They also abducted Rema. During the fight that ensued, the wagons were burned too. However, the survivors managed to fend them off, and looted what remained of the wagons. The only living things from the party were Rory, Prendi, Prondi, Greg, Skoldar, Aztus, Greg's goat, and Skoldar's horse. After counting their supplies, they continued on foot down the O Cliff Road. However, after running (literally) a Tomazian toll, they discovered that the road ahead was occupied by hobgoblins, so they decided to run eastward into the Foggy Wood, hoping to reach New Sandpoint instead. Chapter 1: The Path to New Sandpoint They follow a creek they found on their map, hoping to hit the O Forest Road. There is a bad storm, so the seek shelter in a nearby cave. They meet an old pure elf, named Rumpadumpdump. He tells them of an old empire that was here before the fog, named Renequeme. They are attacked by the toll booth dwarves, but fend them off, and continue on after the storm. The gang quickly finds how bad Aztus is at things after a giant centipede attack nearly killed Prondi, and Aztus did nothing. They ask him to actually pay the group if he wants to get to New Sandpoint. He accepts. Meanwhile, Prondi jumps down a hole, and finds an old dwarven note, talking about a cave full of treasure just east of their location. They decide to come back later, for they are very hurt. The next day, Aztus tries to escape the group, stealing some of their gold for tolls. They immediately catch up to him, as he was walking in circles, and tie him up. They then get to New Sandpoint, and turn Aztus in to the authorities, who put him in jail. Chapter 2: New Sandpoint The group registers as New Sandpoint visitors, and mark in the various time stamps and district passes needed to get to the inn and market.They book a few rooms at the Drowning Rat with the innkeeper, Barron, and spend a couple days getting money, crafting scrolls, liking their wounds, and improving their weapons. Soon, Prondi meets his old commander, Rikkan McAuley, at the inn. As he soon learns, there is a large underground sewer war going on against the kobolds and ratfolk here, and Rikkan asks if Prondi wants to join. He accepts, and the party goes into the sewer to kill kobolds. They loot a large amount of money from their kills, and discover that the kobolds have found their way into the bank vaults. They also find that the kobolds and ratfolk are planning separate revolts, and this war will soon come to the surface. They return to the Drowning Rat, to find Barron being harrassed by Duke Hannequin. The Duke just put a prohibition in place, and was dumping Barron's liquor. So he hires the group to smuggle in some more. They sneak out of New Sandpoint and go to a dwarven logging operation north of them. They help Conky and his circus troupe ferry animals across a river along the way. They get rewarded a rabid monkey named Bonzo. Rory cherishes it. They get to the dwarves, and play poker for the booze. The win, but have to fight the sore losers. Rory bangs one of the dwarfs, Bretta Hearthwarmer. He didn't catch her last name at the time. As they return, they hear from a fleeing family that New Sandpoint is now a warzone, as kobolds and ratfolk have begun to fight Mars Hanequin's men too. They decide not to go back, and go get Stonehammer's treasure. Chapter 3: Orcs On their way into the woods, they are captured by orc slavers. Skoldar talks his way out of being captured, saying he already captured them, and was bringing them here. They are all stripped of weapons, (Besides Prondi, who hides a dagger) and put in an orcish forest cart. They are dragged to Ravonag, Category:Campaign